Even Angels Fall
by CannotHide94
Summary: Brittany is in stage 4 of chronic myelogenous leukemia; she is dying. Her doctors don't want her to continue the torturous treatment of chemo, but Brittany is determined to live. Can her new nurse technician, Santana, help save her life? Could she become more than just her tech?
1. Chapter 1

**Even Angels Fall: Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry was not your typical nurse because she didn't act at all like an adult. She would gossip with her patients about the latest celebrity hook ups and even the hook ups of her floor of 6 McCormick at Lima Heights Medical Hospital. Her tiny stature and frolicking trot only added to the illusion that she was a child. But in fact, Rachel used her outward childishness as a tool to not get too close to the patients. She knew the fates of most of these people.

"Rach! I'm taking my break and then clocking out. Bed 1 in 6090 has been buzzing for you. If Tina comes in while you're in there- Just head home after, okay? It's getting late."

"Thanks, Lauren. I think I might."

Rachel skips towards the room at the end of the hall, closest to the elevator. Preparing herself, she knocks and peers in to find the concerned blue eyes of her favorite patient.

"Hey, girlie! What's up?"

"Mercedes got out again. I tried to yell, but my throat's a little sore from-"

"No, I know. I don't get why she runs away when she could just discharge herself. Don't worry. I'll get her."

The young woman watches as Rachel canters out of the room and into the nurse's hall with a smug grin on her face. She loves helping the staff; they've already done so much for her. As she turns her head to try and get some rest, her eye catches on the elevator doors, which just so happen to open. From them emerges the most beautiful creature she's ever seen. Even while wearing her scrubs, sneakers, and glasses, she feels sweat leave her brow and her heart beat in her throat. Her ravenblack hair flows in waves down her back and over her shoulders, those big brown eyes pour into her own blue ones, her cheek bones sit high and proud, and her oh-so-kissable-lips demand attention. _Wow. She's gorgeous. Why has she never been here before? _The girl thinks. _I've got to see her again. Just once. That's all, I swear. _As the beauteous being passes, the girl tries to catch her breath and make herself look presentable, just in case she comes back.

She waits impatiently for a long few minutes, and comes to the conclusion that the lovely woman was not here for her. Her heart now seems to sag in her chest and her pout pulls into full view. As she sinks further into her bed, her purple bandana slips forward and down her forehead, covering the tops of her eyes. _What do I need to do to see her again?_

Her eyes are closed in concentration when she hears two pairs of footsteps and some hushed whispers right outside her room.

"So the patient's in stage 4? Are we just making her comfortable, then?"

"That's what I've been trying to do, but she seems insistent on continuing treatment. I don't see how we'll be able to bring her back from this, but if she gets a kick out of chemo, who am I to tell her no, right?"

"I'm sure if I was in her position, I'd want to do everything possible, too."

"We'll try. That's all I've promised her and it's all I can do. Don't get your hopes up on this one, Santana."

"Yes, Doctor Fabray. Understood."

She could hear the classic click to the pumps of Doctor Fabray walking out of the room. _I know she doesn't believe in me, but if we just try ONE MORE TIME, maybe I'll get better. Maybe I'd dance again. We have to try. _She pauses as she hears the squeak from the sneakers of this 'Santana' coming closer to her. Santana must be changing the names of the tech and nurse shifts on the dry-erase board because the squeaking stops. The girl peers from under her bandana to find a pair of sneakers in her bottom right peripheral vision, but not just any pair of sneakers. _IT'S HER!_

The girl pushes back the bandana and shoots up straight as a pin to see the beautiful woman stretching on her tip toes to change the names for her, but the bed creak as she sits up. Santana quickly spins on her heels to see what the commotion was about when their eyes meet and the world falls silent.

"Hi." whispers the girl; suddenly feeling smaller and in need of oxygen.

"H-hey. I'm S-Santana, I-I. I'll be your technician tonight." Well, at least she wasn't the only one that seems out of breath.

"I'm Brittany."

"Y-yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Even Angels Fall: Chapter 2**

Santana Lopez was SO ready for her switch to 6 McCormick. She was a nurse technician on floor 3 (which is an easier floor with simple in-patient surgeries that are usually discharged the next day) and she was great at her job. Her sassy comments and vicious tongue towards the doctors gave the patients a good laugh. She would get rave reviews from her patients, but the nurses were a little cruel. Most of them were jealous because of how well liked and respected Santana was by the doctors and the patients, so they covered it up by harassing her about her sexuality (it was no secret that she was gay). The others were just bitter and unashamed.

When Santana sent in her request for transfer, she was gladly accommodated and sent to the floor that needed her help the most, the step down unit from ICU.

Upon arriving, Santana can already tell that this floor will be something 3 McCormick could never have prepared her for. Instead of seeing patients who look like they were close to full recovery walking leisurely down the halls, the very few patients that were walking at this hour do so by hobbling through with their faces sunken in, their knees shaking and their eyes filled with fear. Santana could only imagine what they looked like while in ICU.

She immediately catches the eye of an RN.

"Hey, Santana, right?" The nurse calls out with a smile.

"Yeah. I assume you're Tina, then?"

"Yup! I've heard good things about you. Listen- Quinn Fabray said she'd make a round up here before she heads home, she's the-"

"The cancer expert, I know. She worked my mother's case."

"Right. Well, her patients come here after intense chemo or radiology. If she thinks you need to know about a case, she'll tell you, but otherwise-"

"Keep to myself?" On the nurse's board, a light turns on for 6095-2.

"Exactly." Tina turns towards the light and flicks it off with a smirk on her face. "Don't worry about this one, I've got it." And with that, she heads to the room directly to their right with the name "Chang, Michael" written on the side of the door. As Santana takes a seat behind the desk, she hears heels walking towards the nurse's hall.

"Santana Lopez, is that you?"

"Doctor Fabray, how are you?"

"It's been so long! I haven't seen you since I told your mother she was in remission."

"Yeah, I went to school after that. And uh, tadah! Here I am." The doctor giggles.

"Well, I've got a case that's similar to your mother's right now actually, but she's taken a turn for the worse lately." Santana follows the doctor down the hall. "Room 6090-1, Brittany S. Pierce. She's a young one, 22. With CML like your mother. It doesn't look like there's much else we can do for her."

"So the patient's in stage 4?" Doctor Fabray nods. _Mom never got that bad, thank God. _Santana thinks. "Are we just making her comfortable, then?"

"That's what I've been trying to do, but she seems insistent on continuing treatment." _Now where have I heard of that kind of stubbornness before? _"I don't see how we'll be able to bring her back from this, but if she gets a kick out of chemo, who am I to tell her no, right?"

"I'm sure if I was in her position, I'd want to do everything possible, too." _How could Doctor Fabray just give up so quickly?_

"We'll try. That's all I've promised her and it's all I can do. Don't get your hopes up on this one, Santana." _Too late. This one's way too close to home._

"Yes, Doctor Fabray. Understood."

Santana sneaks into the room and sees a thin looking, pale figure lying in the bed. Her purple bandana covers her eyes, but Santana can tell that this girl must have been beautiful before she was so sick. _I'm sure she still is, look how daintily she holds her hands toge- Wait, what? _Shaking the thought from her mind, she turns to erase the previous RN and Tech's names from the board and write "Tina" and "Santana" in the correct spots.

A sudden jolt from the other side of the room causes Santana to jump and spin on her spot. Worrying that Brittany could have fallen out of bed; she searches to find her sitting pin straight up in her place. Santana wonders why she seems so transfixed, but then she catches sight of the bluest pair of eyes she's ever seen. Brittany's breath catches in her throat and Santana starts to hyperventilate slightly. She's not sure what it is, but she can't get herself to break their eye contact.

"Hi." whispers the girl. It's in such a small voice that Santana leans forward to hear it. She nearly topples over from leaning too far.

"H-hey. I'm S-Santana, I-I." _Ay dios mio, Santana. Get it together. It's just a patient. _"I'll be your technician tonight." _That's a little better._

"I'm Brittany."_  
_

"Y-yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Even Angels Fall: Chapter 3**

Tina leisurely checks the clock in room 6095 to see that it's already 8PM- time to make sure the nightly medication is distributed and the patients are all in bed. As she tries to get up, a surprisingly strong grip holds her in place and a soft grumble tickles her ear.

"Michael, you KNOW I can't stay with you…" She pushes away at the man who is desperately clinging to her.

"I know, Teens. I just wish we could actually be together for a whole night, not just bits and pieces of one. It's only been a few minutes!"

"It's been nearly an hour, Michael!"

"Same difference. It's still not enough."

"I'll lose my job over you."

"I'll never tell! I'd never do that to you. I-" She stops his defense in a quick peck on the lips.

"I know, I know. Night, Michael." She says while rising to a seated position. Michael turns away and pouts.

"Hmm."

Tina leaves bed 6095-2 reluctantly, pulling her sneakers on and throwing her hair into a messy bun. As she walks through the door, she turns over her shoulder to see him already asleep. _That boy will be the death of me._ She thinks.

She approaches the nurse's desk to find no Santana waiting as she thought she would. Instead she sees another RN, Rachel Berry, schlepping through the elevator doors with Mercedes Jones in a wheelchair. Neither woman looks very happy.

"She got all the way to the cardiology wing before anyone realized she was in the wrong place." Rachel says, exasperated.

"No one cared that I was there. I was visiting my boyfriend! He's a doctor. And I would have been back by morning." Mercedes retorts.

"I've been here for TWO EXTRA HOURS because of you! I should be at home, asleep by now."

"Well that's too bad for you isn't it."

"LADIES!" The two look at Tina like they're just realizing she's there, even though they've been talking to her since they got here. "The important part is that she's back isn't it, Rachel? Let me take Mercedes back to her bed, you just get home safely, okay?" Rachel nods with the classic 'I'm tired' pout as Tina passes. "And don't worry," Tina whispers, "I'll tell the boss what you've done overtime. You'll get credit for this one."

As Tina enters 6090 to put Mercedes back in bed 2, she finds Santana staring at a smiling Brittany, neither one moving or attempting to speak. She goes to break the silence, but Mercedes beats her to it.

"Britt-Britt, why'd you rat on me to Rachel again? You know she always gets to me before I can go see Sam."

"Oh." Brittany snaps out of her trance to notice Tina and Mercedes' presence in the room. "Well. Sam isn't even your boyfriend yet, so it shouldn't matter whether you see him or not. AND, the staff is supposed to be taking care of every little duck on the floor. They can't do that if they're missing a duck."

"Yeah… Okay, Britt." At this, a cranky Mercedes turns over in her bed and shuts the overhead light.

"Night, Brittany." Tina giggles as she exits the room. "…Santana? You coming?"

Santana was still looking at Brittany with a blank expression on her face. Never had she felt the need to look at someone's eyes before. In fact, she never looked people in the eye. No the girls she's dated or hooked up with, not her co-workers, and especially not patients who are knocking on deaths door.

Honestly, she didn't want to go, but she knew that there were other patients that needed her, and that she'd see Brittany (and her magnificent blue eyes) again soon. So reluctantly she turned away from the intriguing patient. Brittany turned out the light and whispered "Goodnight, Santana."

"Goodnight, Brittany." Santana leaves and turns toward the nurse's hall.

Arriving before Santana at the nurse's desk, Tina started to gather the proper medication for her patients. Turning to watch Santana approach the desk, Tina can't help but wonder…

"So… you like Brittany?" She inquires.

"I don't know Brittany." Is the quick response Santana gives back.

"But you like her."

"I'm intrigued by her. That's for sure."_ Don't be coy with me._ Tina thinks._ I know that look. Maybe if I push her a little…_

"Yeah, she's missing a few screws is what you mean."

"That's NOT what I mean. I just mean that she thinks differently."

"Right. You SO don't like her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Even Angels Fall: Chapter 4**

The past few days for Brittany have been pure torture. She spends the days hoping to get test results, fights off fevers and infections, and desperately waiting for the nightshift to get a glimpse of Santana. Since the step down unit can get crazy sometimes, Brittany sometimes doesn't get to see her more than twice a night; when she comes into work and when she clocks out in the morning. She's debated the idea of ringing the nurse's bell to force Santana to come in, but she would never take her away from the other patients. That wouldn't be something a helpful duck would do.

Brittany has taken to drawing portraits of Santana on the things she finds around her; the backs of her hospital bills, napkins, the inside covers of her books. She uses the pens that the phlebotomist sometimes leaves behind after her morning "prick" so that they can make sure her health hasn't changed and that she's not pregnant. _That's silly, _Brittany thinks,_ I can't get pregnant. The only person I've even felt slightly attracted to the whole time I've been here is Santana. Although, whatever this is with Santana, it's definitely not "slight."_

Eventually, Rachel Berry walks into room 6090 to distribute morning medication. Mercedes takes hers all in one swallow, sips at her water, pricks her finger to find out her blood pressure, and falls back asleep. Brittany, on the other hand, takes each one as slowly as possibly, which gives Rachel some time to do what she does best.

"Did you know that Michael Chang, down in 6095 has a girlfriend? She's never comes to visit him while I'm on shift, but he's definitely got that afterglow people get when they're intimate with someone, you know?" Brittany nods and swallows her 5th pill. "AND. I think Finn Hudson, room 6098? I think he's got a crush on Doctor Fabray. I mean, I don't blame him. Who wouldn't have a crush on Doctor Fabray? She's obviously gorgeous. I don't know if I've ever seen someone with such a symmetrical facial structure before. And she's so persuasive. I don't think it's possible to resist her when she asks you for something. She's just so charismatic and sweet and caring, you know?" Again, Brittany nods, this time taking a moment to inspect her 12th pill. "Would you believe that she's single? She told me she was single the other day, I told her she had to be lying. People like her don't stay single for long."

"People like what, Rachel?" Brittany asks while placing the 13th and final pill of the morning on her tongue.

"Perfect people. Obviously." _Isn't that part obvious..?_ Thinks Rachel.

"Oh, I see." Mercedes saying, interceding. "Nurse Rachel over here's got a crush!"

"I do not. You know I've been seeing Noah from phlebotomy-"

"Yeah, and so has half of the hospital. That boy's no good, Rach. You deserve better."

"Yeah, Mercedes is right, you deserve MUCH better. Like, DOCTOR better." Rachel scoffs and leaves the room. A few seconds after, Lauren, the day-time tech, comes in with a large box.

"Britt. Looks like you've got mail."

Brittany eyes the box in awe. She waits as Lauren rips the top open with scissors and reaches in to find a card which reads: "To my artist, I know you like to draw, I've seen some of the stuff you've done in the past couple of days. Work like yours shouldn't be confined to the likes of napkins. You're really good, please don't stop drawing. I hope this helps."

_That's it._ Brittany thinks._ No signature? Maybe it was a unicorn. Or an angel._

Lauren slips out a black book with three big rings holding it together. She hands the book to Brittany and as Brittany flips through the pages, she sees that they're all blank.

"It's a sketch book." Lauren says. "There are some pencils in here, too. Someone obviously has an admirer."

"A secret admirer." Brittany says. "There's no name on the card." Lauren keeps talking, but Brittany isn't very interested in whatever it is she's saying after that point. She spends the rest of the day drawing an insanely detailed picture of the nurse's hall with a bunch of baby ducks gathered around Santana in her scrubs, pointing her finger at them and directing them where to go. It took her about two hours to do the background and the ducks, but she spent the whole rest of the day working on the detail and precision of Santana's exact body shape, the length in her fingers, the curve of her mouth, the crease in her forehead, the slenderness of her arms, the perfection in her nose and of course, the sparkle in her eye. In the back of the hall, by the elevator, sits a unicorn, strong and healthy, who's drawing vigorously what he sees before him, with his quill flying and his tongue sticking out. Brittany only takes breaks to use the bathroom, eat, or do the mandatory walks around the hall.

At 6:56PM, Brittany thinks she's finally finished. She sets the picture on her bed, carefully rises from her chair, and slowly walks around the nurse's hallway. She's grown used to the pains and aches of her body, now that she's sick, but they never really go away. Brittany taught herself to smile through the pain as opposed to wincing like most everyone else does. The only time her smile is really genuine is when she's thinking about Santana. She's honestly become the focus of every thought in Brittany's head, which is usually on unicorns and ducks and dancing.

When Brittany arrives back at her room after a few laps around the hall, she sees Santana staring at her bed, running a finger along the middle. _Why would she be so interested in my bed? Is she waiting for me? What's so special that's on my- OH! The picture! _

Brittany walks as slowly and quietly as possible, although she's sure Santana can hear the pounding of her heart against her rib cage. She slips into her chair in the front corner of the room, a few feet away from the still entranced Santana. The same Santana who is now thinking about all of the wonderful things she wishes she had the courage to tell Brittany about how talented and perfect she is when she sees her.

Brittany takes this moment, being so close to Santana, to double check her work. She's got the curves and lines to Santana all right, although nothing she could do would ever do the actual Santana full justice. Every detail down to the fingers and toes seem to be in plac- oh no.

"Your feet." Brittany thinks out loud. This causes Santana to jump, not even realizing her artist was in the room.

"Excuse me?"

"Your feet! I made them too long in the picture! Your feet are tiny, not anything like mine, see?" Brittany places her sock covered foot next to Santana's as proof. After marveling at how pointed Brittany's foot was and how she could make even a hospital sock sexy, Santana tries to find words to calm Brittany.

"Oh. I see what you mean, but my feet aren't nearly as pretty as yours, so the fact that they're drawn so much like yours makes me seem much pettier in the picture." _WHAT? _Santana chastises herself. _Out of all the things you could compliment her on, her FEET? REALLY? Smooth, Lopez._

"But _your _feet are perfect, like the rest of you." _What did she just say?_

**TO BE CONTINUED! ****In about a week when I get back into town. Sorry, guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Even Angels Fall: Chapter 5**

Santana stands in shock. She knows her attraction to Brittany is wrong. She should never feel anything for a patient that is this strong; emotional bonds with patients are completely unprofessional. That's always been her policy, but there's something about Brittany that almost seems worth it. That's the scary part and that's why Santana shouldn't ever be near Brittany. So she's spent the last few weeks avoiding Brittany as much as possible. Brittany never rang her nurse's bell at night, and neither did Mercedes for that matter. So other than a few check-up visits (that could be done while Brittany slept), Santana didn't have to come in contact with her…. That didn't stop her from walking past the room in the early hours of the morning repeatedly to make sure Brittany was there (like she'd go anywhere else).

She'd sometimes see Brittany drawing on napkins before she slept, but it was always so dark that she couldn't see what the blue-eyed beauty created. As a way to get over her and move on, Santana got her the sketch book. She hoped that she'd be able to catch a glimpse of her work at some point. And of course Santana would take the opportunity of Brittany not being in the room to see what she's drawn.

It was impeccable to say the least. Brittany had such a way of seeing the world, of getting to the pure essence of people, and of creating it on the page. Each duck was obviously a patient of the floor. The duck that was running for the elevator was Mercedes, the duck carrying out its duties while walking on his wings was Michael, who had said he was a break dancer before he came to the hospital. The unicorn in the corner seemed so strong, yet so delicate. And the way it's holding its pencil makes it easy to see that it's Brittany. The hall looked exactly like it's from a security camera on the wall, but the part that obviously had more detail was the Latina in the center.

The determination depicted on Santana's face was clear with laser pointed vision, and the elegance of her posture on the page was also drawn precisely. The beauty and exactness of her features would have one think that Brittany has seen nothing but Santana in the past few days; as if Santana had posed for this picture. _That's preposterous, _Santana thinks. _What contact could we have made? I've been so careful. _The part that seemed different though, was how the girl on the page seemed to glow, as if a stage light was plugged in and stationed somewhere behind the Latina on the page, making her seem almost unreal. It was all so familiar and yet, it was too extravagant to actually be her. Did Brittany honestly think this, this perfection of her? _Is this what she sees? Is that what she meant?_

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." _Offend me? _" I'm so sorry. I won't draw you anymore if it makes you uncomfortable._ " WHAT?_ "I'm sor-"

"Brittany!" Brittany jumps a little from her chair in the corner, making her seem so very small. Santana breathes a bit and tries again, walking closer to the poor girl in the chair with her head hanging low. "Brittany, this is gorgeous. Why would I ever ask you to stop?"

"Well, I just thought… I mean, the way you looked at it-"

"With awe?" At this, Brittany raises her head to find Santana inches away from her.

"Well I didn't think that was what it was, but…. I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Brittany!" Santana giggles.

"Oh! You're right." Brittany whispers while beaming, admiring the infectious sounds that accompany Santana's addictive giggle; the sound of her hands clapping against her mouth in an attempt to calm herself, the muffled noise that comes out from it. Brittany sat mesmerized. As much as she wanted to hear that giggle all of the time, she felt a need to see Santana's smile again, which was currently desperately hidden behind her clasped hands.

"I meant what I said, you know."

Santana immediately stops all sound, mostly because it's now stuck in her throat blocking the path of any breath she could take in. Brittany all but whispers, but Santana hears it loud and clear. _Oh god, _Santana thinks._ Did she really just say that? She can't say that! She must know what that means! But, those eyes! She looks so truthful, so vulnerable. Why does she have to look at me like that? And she's so close. I'm so close. At any moment, I could just lean down and-_

All thoughts halt when Brittany's thin lips reach up and capture hers. It's just a moment, but enough to know that this feeling, this connection either girl is feeling is not at all one sided. It was also enough for Santana to know what it meant she must do next. She reluctantly breaks the kiss.

"I'm going to have to leave now, you know." Santana whispers.

"What do you mean? Why can't you stay?"

"I mean I'm going to have to leave the step down unit. I can't work here anymore."

"No! You have to stay!"

"Brittany! This is so unprofessional of me. I can't be this way with you AND be a part of your healthcare team. It's not right."

"But what if I'm not here much longer?" Santana raises an eyebrow in confusion. "They told you I'm dying, right?" _Oh, right_. _I'd forgotten about that part. _"You know they stopped treating me, don't you?"

"What?"

"Doctor Fabray says I'm in stage 4. She says I'm a lost cause. Well, she doesn't really say I'm a lost cause, but I'm not stupid, I know what happens when you stop treatment." By this point, Brittany is sobbing, begging Santana not to go.

"I thought she said she'd continue treating you if that's what you wanted."

"Well, I haven't received treatment since before you started working here. Why do you think I'm not in ICU, or even the chemo ward?" _She's exhausted,_ Santana thinks. _She's so tired from fighting. She doesn't have much time._

"Brittany…"

"You see? You have to stay! Please. Please stay." _How could I say no to her now?_

"Okay." Santana whispers. "I'll stay."

"Could you help me into bed, actually? I'm a little-"

"Tired. I know." Santana puts Brittany's arm around her neck and lifts her with ease. She sets her down in the bed and tucks her in. "Just try to sleep, Brittany." Santana sits in Brittany's chair watching as she drifts off._ There's got to be a way to save her. There's got to be more we can do. I promise, Brittany, I won't give up on you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Even Angels Fall: Chapter 6**

"I mean, can you even believe that?" Santana screams as loudly as her whisper will allow to a frustrated looking Tina, who is currently seated on the rolling chair behind the nurse's desk.

"Well, I guess-"

"You GUESS? Tina, Doctor Fabray has given up on her! She's just going to let her die and it's not right! No one deserves to be given up on, especially Brittany."

"I know what you mean, but-"

"BUT? There is no but! How do I make Doctor Fabray continue treatment? There's no one to fight for Brittany except us and-"

"SANTANA!" Santana stops her insistent pacing and looks back at Tina with eyes of pure anguish. Tina takes that as her cue to continue. "Did you ever think of WHY Quinn stopped treatment?" The silence that is exuded from Santana speaks the answer clearly. "Why put someone through hell only to lose, when you can make them as comfortable as possible instead?"

"…This is a hospice?"

"No. Not at all. Brittany hasn't decided she wants to stop treatment yet."

"Exactly!"

"That doesn't mean that she won't come to the realization herself. She's not stupid, Santana." Santana seemed to think this over for a moment before answering.

"Doctor Fabray cannot stop treatment. Brittany hasn't agreed to it yet. It's illegal, right?"

"Uhm, sure. Santana I think that-"

"And if someone were to show her that, she'd have to continue treating her! There's so much more technology now that there's got to be something for her, don't you think?" Tina is so tired of being interrupted, that she starts to speak over Santana to get her point across.

"Santana-"

"Tina, I know what I have to do to save her!"

"You're too close to this case!"

Both girls are slightly stunned by the passion that grew behind this conversation. Santana is slightly heaving, slowly dropping her arms from where they were held (slightly above her head as if making the Saint Crispin's Day speech), and pausing her pacing for a moment. Tina takes this opportunity to regain her breath and continue.

"Quinn knows what she's doing. She knows that this is the better path for Brittany. It's much less painful and heartbreaking. If Brittany were to continue treatment, she'd only make herself weaker and more miserable. You're so close to her that you can't see that. This way, she has her dignity when she passes."

"No. No, Brittany wants to fight. Don't you get that I can't watch her be wronged like this? Isn't there anyone you would do the same for?" Tina looks longingly at room 6095 and drops her head, and Santana realizes she's won.

"You'll help me, right?" Tina's only response is in the form of a head nod.

* * *

Brittany hasn't seen or heard from Santana since their encounter over the drawing. Given, it's only been a few hours, but that's more than enough time for Brittany to realize she's lost her chance with the beautiful technician. She feels so ashamed and heart broken, and as she turns to her side she forgets to move the remote strapped to her bed. She accidently rolls onto the nurse's call button, something she rarely does. She realizes her mistake and is both anxious and terrified that Santana will be rushing in here to see what is wrong. To her dismay, however, Tina runs in first.

"Britt, you okay?" Brittany pushes herself into a seated position as she explains.

"I just rolled over and hit it by mistake, I swear! Nothing's wrong."

"I know, sweetie…. Listen, if you WANT to continue treatment, I could talk to Doctor Fabray about it for you-"

"I HAVE to continue, Tina. I can't sit here all day and watch myself turn into mush."

"Right. I'll see what I can do." And with that, Tina exits.

Brittany lies back and watches the ceiling for a moment, knowing instantly that she won't fall asleep tonight. She prays to whatever overlord duck is running the world right now that this isn't where she dies. She can't die yet, she hasn't even told Santana how she really feels, and she hasn't tried hard enough to beat this either. Sometimes, if she concentrates really hard in the silent darkness, she's able to feel the cancer inside her. She can feel herself fighting and she can feel that she can win.

"Is there something you're fighting for?"

Brittany is slightly startled when she hears Mercedes' voice from the far side of the room. _Oh right._ Brittany thinks._ She doesn't ALWAYS sleep._

"I know it's personal, but no one ever comes to visit you, and you said you haven't danced in years. So why do you want to fight?" The girls take a moment to truly look at each other. Mercedes notices that Brittany seems so much more frail and slim than when she came to this floor, and that the determination in her eyes is similar only to that of her drawings. Brittany notices that in the darkness, Mercedes almost blends in, the only parts that stand out are her eyes, gleaming with curiosity in the moonlight. Brittany can see that Mercedes, who once was a jazz singer and became not only a diabetic but also an alcoholic, was very close to the point of giving up on her own life.

"Could you honestly give up? Could you lie down, ready to die, and think 'What if I fought a little harder?' and be okay with it?" Mercedes seemed to think about this, asking herself if she could. With all the things she's seen and experienced in her life, she thinks that she could give up if it came to that. Brittany on the other hand, well, Mercedes knew that Brittany would always fight, the poor girl hasn't seen enough yet, or maybe, maybe it was more than that.

"Well, I thought maybe you were fighting FOR someone else; maybe a certain Latina nurse's technician? The one who sneaks in here when you're not in or when you're asleep to look at your drawings? The one who is not so subtly the entirety of your drawing repertoire, as your sketch book makes it seem? Don't think I don't notice these things."

"…It might have to do a bit with her, yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

**Even Angels Fall: Chapter 7**

Tina took onto _Operation: Save the Unicorn_ like a moth to a flame, much to Santana's delight. Every day for the past week, Tina would pester Doctor Fabray (who, unbeknownst to Santana, was Tina's roommate before she became a doctor) about Brittany's treatment with a fire in her eyes very similar to the fiery eyes of Brittany's drawings. As Santana sees Doctor Fabray walking in for her evening visits, she can tell the striking doctor is not happy to be on this floor again.

"Quinn?" _Ah, right on cue,_ Santana thinks and Doctor Fabray lets out an exaggerated breath.

"Yes, Tina. What is it now?"

"Brittany's been asking about-"

"About her treatment, I know. Don't hound me anymore about it; I've set up another round of chemotherapy." _Oh, thank god! _"It's an experimental mix that I've had pharmacy do some research into and I'm going to try it with Brittany's case."

"You think it'll work?"

"I honestly don't think anything will work. She was way too far along when we caught it and the cancer's spread to areas we may not completely know about yet. I think she's insane for wanting to keep trying and I think that her last few days will be spent in hell, but how the fuck am I supposed to tell her that?"

"How could you give up like that?" Santana surprises even herself when she jumps into the conversation. Doctor Fabray is the quickest to recover and gives the technician a less than impressed look.

"Excuse me?"

"If the patient wants to continue treatment, you have to continue treatment. If she's willing to fight, you have no say."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that I agree with what she's doing, or that I won't try and persuade her to stop. Of the results that come back from this strand of chemo so far, only 10% of patients actually show progress towards remission. 8% had the cancer spread further and 7% died during administration of chemo. The rest showed no sign of improvement. There's a 75% chance that this will do nothing but put her through hell."

At this, Santana pauses. Is it worth it if the odds are so slim? If it doesn't work, will she have done all of this just to put Brittany in more pain?

"Doctor?" All three women turn at the sound of a meek voice coming out of room 6090. The sight of a frail and unsteady Brittany clinging to the doorway for support causes Santana to grab the nearest wheelchair and run to the patient's side. Knowing she now has everyone's attention, Brittany continues as Santana helps her into the wheelchair. "You said there's a chance it'll work."

"It's slim, Brittany."

"But it COULD work." The exasperated doctor looks at a loss for words.

"…Yes."

"Then I'll do it. I've got nothing to lose anymore, so… I want the chemo. Where's the paperwork?"

"In my folder, do you want to continue this in your room?"

"I actually came out here wondering if I could go on a walk, so-"

"I don't think you should walk, Britt. You were just barely standing." Tina comments.

"Well," Brittany thinks for a moment, "Santana could wheel me around. I just need the fresh air." _Oh no, _thinks Santana._ How am I supposed to control myself and be alone with her all at the same time. _The pout, however, currently worn on Brittany's sunken in yet entrancing face had Santana in the palm of her hand.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, of course. We'll just, take a quick spin while Doctor Fabray does her rounds and then we'll get you back to talk about treatment."

"Right. Well. You do that." Quinn said, slightly confused. She couldn't tell if the pained look on Santana's face was because she felt sorry for Brittany or because she didn't want to spend time with her. As the technician wheels the poor girl through the hall, Quinn turns to Tina and says "What's with Lopez?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That look she got on her face when Brittany asked her to wheel her around. It wasn't a happy face, was it?"

"I think she's just scared for Brittany. I don't think she knew the extent of the risk involved in the chemo."

"No. Something's going on there. I don't know what, but there's definitely something."

"Sure, Quinn." Tina grins to herself, biting her tongue. As Quinn starts rounds on the other end of the hall, Tina checks the nurse's board and her medication calendar to make sure she has nothing to do runs into room 6095 as fast as she can. _Finally!_ She thinks._ Alone time!_

* * *

The two girls wheel is silence down the hall. For Brittany, it is a comforting moment to listen to the sounds of the hospital in motion. While for Santana, the close proximity to the beautiful patient made her completely uncomfortable and antsy._ Why does she have to keep looking back at me with those eyes? She looks so small lately, I feel like I've got to hold onto her before she turns into nothing. Maybe if we keep walking, I won't have to say anything._

"Santana, could you take me to the window? I want to see the rain."_ Oh. Of course._ _What was I thinking?_

Santana wheels into the family lounge and breaks the wheelchair in front of the glass pane. She sits herself on the windowsill facing away from the outside wall, rubs her hands together and rests her forearms on her thighs, bouncing on the balls of her feet anxiously. Brittany watches as Santana rocks back and forth in her place, and takes advantage of their time alone.

"Tell me something no one knows about you, Santana."

"No one knows that I'm wearing a Heroes shirt with that blonde cheerleader's face on it under my scrubs right now."

"Hahaa, you know what I meant…. And, uh, blondes? That's your thing?"

"Sort of."

"I. I used to be blonde, you know."

"I bet you still are."

"I don't know yet. My hair hasn't grown back."

"I figured, with the bandana and all." Santana's breath catches as she feels Brittany's hand rest against the crook of her elbow.

"Tell me a real secret." _Those eyes! I don't think I'll ever be able to refuse them. It's like she can see through me.__  
_

"Hmm…. Well. When I was little, maybe 6 or 7, I wanted to play football. All of my cousins played and I could catch anything and I was fast, too. The boys at my school thought it was stupid for a girl to play football, so I told my parents to sign me up for a football team in the next county over." _I knew nothing would stop you, _Brittany thinks. _Nothing can stop you. And nothing will stop me either._ "Our team wound up going to the Pee Wee Super Bowl, and we had to play against those boys from my school. Since I had the helmet on, none of them could really see who I was." _I bet you looked adorable in all of that football gear. I bet you'd still look good in football gear._ _Or of course, without it. Oh my god, Brittany, FOCUS. _"Well, it's the last play of the game and no one's scored. We're backed up all the way to our end zone, and the quarterback throws me a side pass. I ran all the way through those boys for a touchdown, and won us the Super Bowl. I was named MVP for the game, and got to keep the trophy. It's in my apartment now, but it used to be stowed in the basement of my mom's place because none of the boys from my school could know it was me who beat them."

"Is that true?"

"Every word."

"Would you bring in the trophy for me to see?"

"Of course I would."

"Does your girlfriend like your trophy?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Good to know." Santana catches onto where the conversation led and if she could blush, she knows she'd be bright red. "Why didn't you tell them?The boys, I mean. Why didn't you tell them it was you."

"I just wanted to fit in; I wasn't going to rub it in their faces. I'm not like that."

"No, you're perfect." Brittany whispers. It's barely audible and Santana almost can't make it out, but she does and by the signs of her heartbeat racing and her skin turning to fire, especially in the crook of her elbow where Brittany has started to rub small patterns with her thumb, she decides she needs to change the topic.

"What did you mean? When you said you had nothing to lose anymore? What does that mean?"

"Well. My parents died while I was at college. I don't have friends in Lima yet, I had only lived here a few weeks when I started feeling sick. My last relationship ended 3 years ago, and not on an especially good note. I don't really have anybody left."

_You have me,_ Santana thinks. "How do you pay for all of this if you're all alone and obviously not working?"

"My parents were pretty well off, and they never wrote a will, so I got the lump sum of all their possessions. And then I sold the house when I moved to Lima, and my parent's cars, I only needed mine. I've been able to pay all of my bills upfront, on time. I've still got more than enough. Plenty for whatever this round of chemo will cost me."

"Oh."

"Do you think I'm crazy for wanting more chemotherapy, Santana?" Santana thinks over it for a while.

"No. I don't think you're crazy. I forget what it's like when there's cancer around sometimes. I know that's weird because I'm around it all the time, but I'm also around doctors. And doctors only tell you what's logical, and not how you feel. When my mom had cancer, I know I would have done anything to help her."

"Did your mother win?"

"Yes."

"I'll win, too, Santana."


	8. Chapter 8

**Even Angels Fall: Chapter 8**

"Santana!" Brittany calls out as she hears the inevitable ring of the elevator, signaling the arrival of the gorgeous brunette to 6 McCormick. She hurries to unlock the wheels of her wheelchair and tries to wheel herself towards the door, but upon hearing her name, Santana rushes into the room with her winter coat and snow boots still on while Brittany's still pulling back on the locks.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Brittany giggles at the frazzled and terrified expression on Santana's face.

"No, silly; this is great news. I'm being discharged tomorrow!"

Contrary to the overly excited, frail woman before her, Santana feels completely torn on the subject. Although Santana wants nothing but for Brittany to be well enough to go home, she never wanted her to ACTUALLY leave. Where was the excuse to see the object of her affection? What would she do with the accumulated hours she used to spend doting upon the girl when there was no need for her elsewhere in the unit? Brittany eventually sees the pain and anguish on Santana's face and rolls right in front of her in time to see her expression change as a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes is currently being worn on Santana's.

"That's great, Britt! I'm so happy for you!" _Why are you lying?_ Brittany thinks as she starts to play with the hospital bracelet adorned on her wrist. _Just do it. Don't be scared; there's a small chance she'll say yes._

"I kind of wanted to ask you a favor, though."

"Oh. Yeah, do you need someone to sponge your back again?" _So cute, San._

"Well yeah, eventually, but it's a little more than that…"

"Oh?" Santana now stands with her hip popped to the side, completely clueless to Brittany's 'favor.' Giving Brittany her entire attention, she focuses on the beautiful and somehow tinier girl before her, who is currently staring a hole through the fingers playing delicately on her lap.

"Okay, um. Well. Doctor Fabray scheduled my chemo, but that's two and a half weeks away. That means that I can go home and do most of my care through home care, but that's only sometimes, and so I need someone to just take care of me at home like you do here…."

"Right. What do you need me to do?"

"…Um, take care of me at home like you do here…?"

* * *

As Santana's shift ends, she grabs her coat and purse, slipping her boots over her sneakers and waving a quick hello to the morning crew as they take over the floor. While passing room 6090, she peaks in to see the phlebotomist tying a rubber strip around Brittany's forearm. The pretty patient turns her head to the side as she sees the phlebotomist pull out the needle and catches her favorite technician's eye. She's quick to flash Santana her most delighted smile and nearly smacks the needle out of the poor phlebotomist's hand as she waves with the arm she's supposed to be taking blood from. Santana chuckles at the sight, gives Brittany a final wink, and enters the elevator. Once safely inside, she reaches into her pant pocket and retrieves a piece of paper. She pulls out her smartphone and enters Brittany's number. She also pulls up a directions site and enters Brittany's home address.

Swiftly walking out to the parking garage and finding her car, she drives home and showers. After a quick nap, she picks out her favorite pink blouse and some jean shorts, and packs a backpack with her scrubs and sneakers. While readying herself for Brittany's house, she can't help but wonder.

_Why would Brittany need care at her house? I know she said she didn't have time to make friends, but doesn't she have the option to stay at the hospital until her chemo appointment? I wonder if she likes my hair back, I kind of want to put it down. Will she like this pink headband, or should I go for the flower over my ear? No, the headband, the flower is too much effort. Oh my god, what if she needs help in the shower? Would I be able to help her without jumping her bon- OH MY GOD, GET IT TOGETHER, LOPEZ! This is NOT about your sexual fantasies, it's about Brittany. Given, she's the star of every fantasy you've had since you started with this unit, but she needs you to be stable and professional, she definitely does NOT need a basket case like you to mess her head up. Are these shorts too short? They go down to my thumbs, they're fine. Will the open back on the blouse be too much?_

*Buzz*

**Brittany: just got out of the taxi, u can come over whenever**

Trying to slow her sprint-like pace to the car and her rapid heartbeat at once, Santana fails completely, chucking her bag in the back seat and squeezing what should be a ten minute ride into an extra-long seven.

The house is tiny and blue. _Like Brittany's eyes_. There is one large window on the side and a tiny porch before the front door. Santana knows she shouldn't do this. She knows how dangerous it is and how she should NEVER be this close to a patient, but she can't see to it that she doesn't take care of this magnificent creature that so skillfully has nestled beneath her skin. She knows she's in too deep, but the need she feels to protect this girl is too strong to ignore. Taking a deep breath, she rings the doorbell.

**A/N: Sorry for the long waits, guys. Preparing for school is taking so much of my time, and I try to put extra effort into making sure my chapters are without a high amount of typos for you guys. The next few chapters may be sporadic, seeing as I'm preparing for college and going through some stuff with the family at the moment, but please know that I'm not forgetting and I'm working diligently, if not effectively. Thank you for the reviews and favorites, it really helps me.**


End file.
